


home for the holidays.

by katarama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Holidays, Homecoming, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pack Family, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/pseuds/katarama
Summary: Scott gets a surprise Christmas present.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANTchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTchan/gifts).



Of all the things Stiles Stilinski is known for, subtlety is not high on the list.

Sure, he has his moments.  Stiles is smart, and he has a lot going on pretty much always.  A little distraction at the right time and everything is derailed.  He’s got the slight of hand thing down pat, too, his fidgety fingers knowing just what to do when he needs something that is in someone else’s pocket.

This time, though, is not one of those times.

Stiles has been fidgety and checking his phone all day long.  He’s been careful never to have the conversations out loud, which means he’s almost certainly hiding something from Scott.  And if that wasn’t enough proof, there’s the rest of the circumstances; what Stiles billed as a casual early Christmas dinner with the pack before heading home to Beacon Hills has started to become more and more suspicious, with Stiles emphatically talking Scott into cleaning his room, and with Stiles actually cooking something in their apartment’s oven that didn’t come frozen in a box.

Melissa had looked knowing but said nothing when Scott asked, which made Scott wonder if he was going to be getting an early visit from his mother.  His hopes were shot down when his mom started texting him about her work holiday party that day, and when her coworkers’ pictures of her there started popping up on Facebook.

The later it gets, though, the more suspiciously Stiles behaves.  It’s about a half an hour before Lydia and Malia are set to arrive when Stiles’ phone buzzes about five times, Stiles practically sock sliding across the floor and stumbling over the trashcan as he swipes the counter to grab the phone.

“Everything okay there?” Scott asks.  Stiles looks up at him, his eyes wide, like he’s been caught.

“Uh, no there, buddy,” Stiles says, leaning against the counter, propped up by his elbow.  “Just, uh.  Talking with Malia.  You know, romantic stuff.  Of the sexy variety.  Nudes!  Getting ready nudes.”  He reaches blindly behind him, fumbling with the edges of the garbage bag.  “You wanna take out the trash before she gets here?”

If Scott hadn’t seen how flustered Stiles has gotten before over nudes from Malia that Stiles got a _little_  too excited about showing Scott (and if Scott didn’t know how notorious of a double texter Malia is), Scott would find the idea completely implausible.  As it is, Scott definitely isn’t letting it go without a hard side-eye.  But Scott holds out his hand to take the nearly full garbage bag from Stiles, because it does have to go out, anyway.  Scott grabs the closest hoodie and puts his boots on, heading out the apartment and down the stairs.  He walks towards the back of the building, where the dumpster and the parking lot are, holding the bag carefully to avoid any leaks or drips, when he hears a noise that makes him stop dead in his tracks.

“Scott.”

Scott takes a second to turn around slowly, not wanting to get ahead of himself and get his hopes up.  He’d recognize the voice anywhere, even like this, quiet and subdued across the parking lot.  Higher in pitch than one would expect, when compared to his body, voice just a little bit raspy from disuse, or emotion, or-

There’s the too-tight jeans, and the firm pecs, and the neat and carefully shaved stubble, and the eyes that Scott has always called green and Stiles has always called hazel.  His hair is longer than Scott remembers, and his body is heavier, though still unfairly fit.  Scott feels silly, standing there with a smelly garbage bag in his hand, wearing the frayed hoodie that he’s pretty sure is actually Stiles’, and it holds him standing still for a moment.

“Derek.”

It’s embarrassing how breathless he sounds.  How surprised he sounds.  He’s genuinely both, Stiles having totally pulled this off, and the sight of Derek standing in front of him, handsome and sturdy and _pack_  making Scott’s heart ache.  He hears the trash bag drop to the ground before he realizes he’s decided to drop it, and he moves towards Derek before he loses the courage to, pressing up close and throwing his arms around Derek, feeling the press of Derek’s soft leather jacket against his skin.

“Merry Christmas,” Derek says, wrapping his arms around Scott and pulling him in closer.  Scott is grateful that Derek sounds just as embarrassingly breathless as him, and Scott only clings more tightly.

“I thought you were in South America with Cora for Christmas,” Scott says.  “Stiles said you were doing a family Christmas this year.”

“Cora’s inside, she snuck in after you came out,” Derek says, and now that Scott is paying attention, he actually can smell the faint scent of her on Derek’s clothes.  “And I am doing a family Christmas.  My boyfriend counts as family, doesn’t he?”

“I think so,” Scott agrees.  He pulls out of the hug, as comforting as it is, to drag Derek down into a kiss.  “Thank you.  Merry Christmas.  I can’t believe you came all the way up here.”

“Stiles called me and said he needed some help with a Christmas present for you,” Derek says.  “I thought his idea was a pretty good one.”

“It was perfect,” Scott says.  “I can’t believe he pulled this off, I owe him like.  A month’s worth of laundry for this.”

Derek laughs, and Scott clings to how nice it is to hear _and_  feel the noise, a gentle shaking of Derek’s chest.  “I already promised to take care of laundry,” Derek says.  “We agreed that was a fair present from me to him, since I’m staying with you guys and then driving home with you to Beacon Hills.”

Scott’s heart flutters at the thought of that much time with Derek.  Some nice stress relief during exams and some company for the drive home, his boyfriend being in town to celebrate the holidays and having someone there to kiss on New Year’s Eve.  It makes more sense, now, for his mom to be in on it, because Scott is going to have Derek over at his place making awkward small talk with his mom around the dinner table as much as possible, and both Derek and Stiles totally know that.

“We should probably head inside,” Derek says.  “Stiles is going to start wondering if you got eaten by the dumpster.”

Scott doesn’t really want to let go.  But, for now, he doesn’t have to.  Derek holds his hand and goes with him, throwing the trash away and leaning against Scott’s side as the two walk back to the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr [here](http://sleepy-skittles.tumblr.com).


End file.
